The invention relates to a wiper and washing system especially used for window panes of motor vehicles.
Wiper and washing systems are already known in which a nozzle head with several washing nozzles is seated at the end of a wiper arm, on which the wiper blade is swivelably mounted. The nozzle head has two pipe unions, whereby at least one washing nozzle is connected to the one pipe union and at least one other washing nozzle is connected to the other pipe union. Thus the different washing nozzles can be supplied with washing liquid independently of each other and especially when the wiper arm moves forth and back, washing liquid can be sprayed before the wiper blade. The nozzle head can be supplied with washing liquid via a tube which comprises two separate channels, is put along the wiper arm and starts off from a connecting piece located in the drive end of the wiper arm. In order to be able to provide the washing nozzles with washing liquid in the desired manner, it is necessary to connect the tube both to the connecting piece and to the nozzle head properly. Mixing up the channels might lead to the fact that washing liquid is not sprayed before, but behind the wiper blade.